besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recovery and Resurrection
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the twenty-fifth official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the ninth episode of season two. It was released on the 24th of January, 2018. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, George H-S and Josh S. Plot Wednesday, finally. Zero shows up at Quentin’s apartment. Violet, as Quentin, lets her in, and they talk. Zero asks about where Rowan put her library card and Arcana Soc documents, to which she replies that she doesn’t know. She asks about why exactly Quentin left, and if it was her fault. Violet says that it was not the dragon’s fault, and that Quentin has a life. Violet says she should ask Rowan about her stuff, to which Zero is a little confused, but she does not suspect anything. Then they arrange dinner, and she leaves. After that, Boris knocks. He tells Violet, as Quentin again, that because of all of the weapons he took, payment has been done and over. He says she can come over to the soc tomorrow to take her pick, maybe take a few, and that he feels a little indebted to Quentin. Finally, Illack arrives, to congratulate Quentin on getting one over on Raphael. Violet appears as the maid, so he leaves. In the hospital, Mots visits Kierneniel. The angel asks for his advice on prosthetics, considering that he seems to know his way around mechanical suits, at least. Mots recommends sparing no expense considering how often Kiera will be using them, maybe titanium alloy. Kiera stresses due to flight, he would like light additions. Motsognir says he isn’t sure whether his goops might be able to heal him, so tries it out. Zeroeth walks into the hospital room to find Motsognir in his large suit aiming the goop gun at the bedridden angel. She walks over calmly and watches the goops fail to heal the damage, though they seem to try, and tells Mots that she has seen things like this on the moon of goops and also one in the classroom that disappeared. She asks how Kiereneniel is doing, and offers her assistance in trying to get him legs. Kiereniel asks her about if she has heard of Astratum. She replies in the negative, and seems truthful; and the angel tells Zero about the visions he had of his father on Clarence’s ship and in the dwarf plane. They muse together on who might want to kill either Zero or both of them, and Zero suggests that the “visions” might in fact have been illusions. They and Mots agree to investigate this and help Kiereniel get back on his feet, then Zero pats the angel and leaves. start Meanwhile, Violet considers setting up interplanar arms dealing with the loot she will have from Boris; then she goes to investigate societies. She ends up joining the (Seedy tourism soc - find name). Also in Quentin’s room she finds Stallone. Akio recalls his yakuza boss taking her in his limo to a shrine. It seems safe, well kept, and has a statue of a fertility spirit or god, for obvious reasons. Their boss seemed to consider this a safe place. They hear the sounds of “Steal Your Bones” by Eletric Six wafting into their ears while they reform. Kiera goes back to the portal room, in his wheelchair. He asks the molemen if they have any files on his home plane. They tell him he needs to talk to administration. He asks if they know where he needs to go and they say “your mum”. He then leaves, and they jeer after him. Then he goes to find admin. Mots goes to find advice about his goops and how he might be able to cultivate them or where he could find more. He heads into the Pet Monster Society. Violet, as an androgenous disguise nicknamed “James” approaches the Alchemical Society about whether they would be interested in being part of his arms deal aspirations. Considering that they might want some reagents or alchemical materials that native peoples might not value to their fullest. Kiera goes to the Student Union administrative building and asks about his home plane. Candy seems to have mummy issues and complains. He explains that he doesn’t know how to get back to his home plane. The receptionist tells him he might ask his class president or someone who could actually help. Kiera tries to find Daisy at lunchtime, but she isn’t around, so instead he flicks through some books on prosthetics, but they are only peg legs and things. Seems he should talk to tech socs as well. Zero goes to the illusion department of the Arcana tower to ask whether it would be possible to tell whether someone had been affected by illusions. They tell her that would be divination, not illusion, so Zero attempts to ask the divination head whether it is possible. The head annoyingly interrupts Zeroeth until she snaps at them to shut up until she has finished the question. The divination head tells Zero that they can help her, and direct the dragon to head to the third floor, to the third corridor, to the third red door. She should continue walking, and she will find the answer, through the smoke. Zero does this, and finds herself in a forest on a mountain. Behind her, a colossus rises and smashes her to a pulp. She wakes up in the hospital. Mots went to the female volleyball soc and was mistaken for a member and told to suit up. He ended up playing volleyball with the girls. He’s actually pretty good at it, and is practically forced to join. After this, he returns to his apartment followed by wolf whistles. Violet, still as James, goes to the alchemical society. She finds that above the first floor full of drunk gnomes, there are more competent members. The “James” persona is a chain smoker btw. She asks about any list of reagents that are wanted. The head replies that they are searching for mana crystals in order to distill them into high grade, concentrated mana. Violet lies that they are from a group called “Boggarts and Poltergeists Inc(BP)”, called James McAvoy and that BP might be able to acquire mana crystals, for a finders fee. This is agreed, and she leaves. Kiereniel wanders the tech societies failing to find any prosthetists. He finds someone who specialises in arms, but apparently they had a bad breakup. As it gets dark, he goes back to the hospital, and finds Zero in the same ward. Violet finds a notice under Quentin’s door from Ambrose saying that Quentin hasn’t been fulfilling their DC duties and where they were, and invites them to dinner. She pockets this and begins cooking for Zero in the apartment, not knowing that she has been hospitalised. She concocts a poison and laces the dragon’s portion with it, and waits. She forges a note in Japanese, from Inoue, Akio’s boss, to Akio; saying they need Akio for a gang war. It also asks Akio to bring muscle. Violet slips this under Zero’s door. The next morning(Thursday), Kiera wakes to find the doctors think that his legs might actually regrow in around eighteen months. Given that it should be impossible, it seems Mots’s goops may actually have done something. Kiera asks about Zero, seeing that she is still comatose. The doctors explain that they found her in the portal room and that she seemed to have picked a fight with someone they shouldn’t have. She was just thrown through the portal. Currently, she is heavily sedated, but isn’t brain damaged. Mots goes to the Group for the Organisation of Oozes(G.O.O)/ Simply Slimes, a subsidary of the Pet Monster Soc. This group also seems to be staffed by a slime receptionist. Mots joins this group also in order to learn more about his goops and grow more. He will also go to the meeting today. For Akio, the shrine begins to fade away. A green light permeates his vision. He sees glass in front of him, then behind it a room, and before the glass a face. It’s Darkness-Sama. It greets Akio as “mother”. He hears and understands but it’s a good thing there isn’t a mirror. He is no where near fully regenerated. At lunch, Mots goes to the hospital to find Kiera, but he has left. He goes to join the Arcana Society, and asks to join, receiving the application papers. Mots, without his original patient, sees Zero unconcious, and goops all over her instead. She wakes, goes to bathe, then heads to Quentin’s apartment to apologies for standing him up. She finds no one there, and in her own room, two notes. The first one, the forged note from Violet about Akio, which she presumes is there accidentally. The second one is from “Quentin” saying that he knows Zero probably had a good reason for standing him up, but that he has to go back to his plane and she might not see him again. Meanwhile, Violet applies to the school as Violet and gets her own apartment. Kiera realises that his torso is beginning to seal up, instead of regrowing. This might be bad. He realises the goops were working, but that he may need to keep it up every day. He tries to find Mots, going to the Student Union admin building again and receives information on Mot’s residence. Mots, meanwhile, comes home to find half a Kiereniel outside his door. After discussion, they source a tub and leave Kiera in a tub of goops so that he will be submerged and the healing will progress faster. Mots then goes to the Goop Soc and finds a wide array of slimelike members. He discusses with them how to breed goops, and they suggest beginning with isolating individuals in glass jars or, for the more tech savvie, force fields. Violet has her meeting with Boris, as Quentin. She asks whether Boris would join the Sleazy Tourism Soc and head her interdimensional arms deal stuff. He agrees, for a cut. She sets up that Violet, as herself, will be dealing with him for now on. Zero requests and fills a second set of papers and a library card so that she can study. The week passes. Monday. Akio is finally whole, though bald. Felix winches him out of the vat, exposing his new, super sensitive skin. He dresses(in just a labcoat), and asks Felix if she has any deadly diseases available. Felix says she’ll have a look, but asks why. Akio replies sarcastically he thought they would give him a health boost. Felix returns with a small selection of vials. Felix explains that the first one is blood that is infected with a disease that causes the bearer to heamorage and eject blood, infecting others, who also heamorage. Akio says perhaps that is too much, and he was thinking more just excessive vomiting and diarohea. Felix says that is much easier, and gives him a vial of food poisoning. Akio scouts out the main cafeteria kitchens, and manages to sneak in through a window. It’s below ground. He drops into an office full of crap, with a shut door. Akio becomes invisible and silent, and opens the door. He sees a figure with eight octopus limbs with a knife in each of them, preparing food at an industrial counter. Various other cooks are working. Akio unscrews the canister he has and goes about dropping a little of the vial of disease in various dishes. He stealthily exits the same way he entered. Everything seems good. He teleports back to his apartment, but cannot find Quentin anywhere. Neither does he notice the notes that have been put through the door. He does, however, find Stallone, who is happy to see him. He feeds Stallone with items from the cupboard, throwing it for him to catch. Stallone easily catches the tin of tuna and shears right through it. Then he teleports to class. Vyager says he’s glad the zombie finally dropped in. As class finishes, Akio asks Zero where the others are. After remarking that Akio smells better than usual, Zero begins explaining Mots would be in class 1F, Quentin has left again, and that Kiereniel was hospitalised but then disappeared. In the midst of this, she remembers that the last time she saw Akio, they were fused with the golem, and exclaims that Akio is alive? Akio states that they don’t remember anything, but says that the tentacles sound cool. Akio invites Zero to the cafeteria. At first Zero refuses on the grounds that she doesn’t eat such “plebian” food, but Akio persuades Zero to come on the grounds that he will pay for whatever she wants. Daisy greets Akio, and tells her she has notes on the classes she missed. Akio tells her that he can’t read Common, and Daisy says she will translate it. When Akio replies candidly he won’t read them anyway, she tells him he can do better and will bring them round later. Akio then finds Mots and explains the same thing about them being alive now, but not remembering, and also invites them to lunch “as an apology”. Category:Episodes